


Ambrosia

by Hammocker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Inaccuracies, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was never one to reject an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a lot of research on breast pumps, breast milk, and male lactation these past couple weeks and this fic is still probably not especially accurate. Hopefully no one else minds too much. I hold no shame in any case and neither should you.

Hannibal had stepped out of the shower not long ago and had only just pulled a pair of pants on when he noticed something unusual. He reached down and felt at one of his nipples. Surely enough, a bead of moisture had dripped down his previously dry chest. Good. The supplement was working. He had only taken a small dose, curious to see if it would have any affect on him. He’d half-expected it wouldn’t. Yet here he was, lactating, and with an opportunity presented to him on a silver platter. Will would likely not suspect foul play initially or, if he did, he would not say so until he was certain. It would be almost too easy to lead him in the correct direction.

He picked up his shirt and belt and exited the washroom.

*****

Will was laying on his side in bed, eyes shut, but not sleeping. It was a rare day when no one had asked him to do anything and he wasn’t expected anywhere, and he was enjoying it immensely. He was relaxed, he was satiated, the taste of Hannibal’s cooking still lingered on his tongue. All that was missing was Hannibal himself, and if Will’s ears weren’t fooling him, Hannibal had just stepped out of the bathroom. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to ask for the cuddle he would have liked.

“Will?” Hannibal said, stepping towards the bed.

Will gave a half-hearted “hm,” refusing to turn over and look Hannibal’s way. He was perfectly comfortable and Hannibal would not take that from him.

“It’s almost noon and you’ve not been out of bed since after breakfast.”

“It’s Sunday and no one’s called me yet so I am staying in bed.”

“It’s a poor habit.”

“Are you just here to lecture me about my habits or...?”

“No. I’m afraid I’m avoiding a less graceful topic.”

“You make everything you do graceful.”

“As do you. Nonetheless, it embarrasses me to admit that I seem to have developed a case of galactorrhea.”

Galactorrhea, galactorrhea. It sounded familiar, but Will’s knowledge of ailments and Latin was quite rusty.

“Oh.” Will stole a glance at Hannibal. He hadn’t put on a shirt, but otherwise he looked entirely normal. “That contagious?”

“I certainly hope not. I wouldn’t want you to be stricken with the same inconvenience so soon.”

“Inconvenience. Uh huh. So. Am I supposed to do something?”

“Not if you don’t care to,” Hannibal said, settling down next to him propped up against the headboard. “Though, you could provide me relief, if you wished.”

Will rolled onto his back and let his head rest in Hannibal’s direction. “Are you asking me for oral?”

“In a sense.”

“What sense is that?”

“I’m producing breast milk, Will, and the best means of stimulation would be to do so orally.”

Oh. Oh, Galactorrhea. As in lactation. Obvious in hindsight.

“Guess that would be.”

“Far be it from me to ask more of you than you’re willing to give.”

Hannibal was covering his ass as much as he was considering Will, as usual. Not that Will minded too much anymore.

He sat up and gave a slow blink as he looked over Hannibal. Hannibal was no longer eying him, which Will couldn’t deem good or bad either way for certain. If he was going to go along with what Hannibal wanted, how would he go about it? The position was going to be a little awkward, any way he might go about it. Not to mention he’d be working around Hannibal’s substantial chest hair. Hannibal had never asked for anything logistically impossible before and he’d often encouraged Will to follow his instincts. Maybe that was the route he needed to take.

Letting out a breath through his nose, Will turned over and maneuvered himself so his face was level with Hannibal’s chest. He didn’t normally have an issue with this sort of thing, but something about the idea of drinking from Hannibal like this was humiliating. Hannibal had a lot of power over him, cared for him beyond Will’s own abilities certainly, but this was rather on-the-nose. But then, was that not all the more reason to just go ahead do it? Swallowing once, Will shut his eyes and brought his lips over Hannibal’s nipple.

He felt Hannibal tense for a second before relaxing once more. Will held where he was, tongue pressed up against Hannibal’s flesh. There wasn’t too much flow so far, just a trickle. The fluid wasn’t much like any milk Will had tasted. He didn’t even like milk all that much. Yet he had to admit that he was a bit curious, and what was the worst that could happen? Shoving his pride to the back of his mind, Will gave a hard suck.

Hannibal let out a sigh and brought one hand down over Will’s shoulder.

“That’s lovely, Will, very lovely.”

He’d gotten the flow going, warm, subtly sweet milk flowing onto his tongue. It was a delicate flavor, not unlike a paper thin wafer. At least it was easy on his palate. He swallowed down maybe a tablespoon of the stuff without issue. Hannibal’s breathing was steady, but rougher than usual. Will couldn’t tell if he was enjoying himself or just tolerating. Despite himself, he hoped in the back of his mind it was the latter. In that hope, he drank deep from then on.

Hannibal’s hand wandered from Will’s shoulder to stroke his back and neck as he murmured encouragement. He put a bit of pressure in Will’s back, forcing Will even closer. Keeping him there. But as Will finally drained Hannibal and moved to switch sides, any push disappeared. Will didn’t think much of it. He repeated the process of stimulating flow and sucking down whatever he was given. Humbling as his position was, Will couldn’t say he hated what he was doing. It was an easy, repetitive, and strangely comforting action. It felt natural and numbed any of his usual worry.

Sooner or later, though, it had to end. With one final trickle of milk, Will pulled away, licking his lips as he did so. He turned his gaze up to Hannibal’s face. Hannibal was half-smiling, his eyes betraying his relief.

“You’re remarkably helpful, do you know that?”

“Would you keep me around if I wasn’t?”

“I’m afraid I would have to.”

“Don’t know if I’m flattered or terrified,” Will said, rolling back onto the bed so he faced away from Hannibal once more. “Maybe I’ll think about it later.”

He shut his eyes once again, fully expecting Hannibal to take his leave. He figured that was what Hannibal was doing as he listened to him shuffle on the bed. Then he felt arms wrap around him and tug him close to that warm, hair-covered torso of Hannibal’s. He felt Hannibal’s nose and lips press against his scalp, warm breath tickling his sensitive flesh as Hannibal inhaled in his scent. Will leaned into the touch without hesitation. Never did he feel more at ease than when Hannibal held him in a protective, if restrictive, grip. For all of what Hannibal put him through, it was always worth it to have moments like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be two chapters, but my beta, SocialDeception, made a good case for a third. The second is just about done and the third shouldn't be too difficult to tackle, assuming I'm poked consistently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sorry.

Later that night, as he was preparing for bed, Will found himself feeling out of sorts. In the shower, he’d felt a sort of pain in his chest, though, not more than skin deep and not exactly pain. More like a discomfort. He’d figured it would go away, but it had only worsened when he had gone to brush his teeth. It was a sense of being almost overfull, somehow, one that was completely unknown to Will. He wiped the remaining foam from his face before reaching to rub down his chest. It didn’t quite hurt to do so, but it certainly wasn’t pleasant. And as he reached his nipples, the thin fabric of his undershirt felt wet. Will shivered at the feeling. No way was this a coincidence, no chance.

He clutched at his chest and stepped out of the en suite. The fluid was only growing in volume by the second. Hannibal was already in bed, laying there with a book, calm as could be. Bastard.

“Hannibal, are you absolutely sure galactorrhea isn’t contagious?” Will asked, his voice unsteady.

“Why do you ask?” Hannibal said, setting his book aside and sitting up to look at him.

“I’m- I’m having a problem,” Will said, moving his arms away so Hannibal could see the wet patches that had developed.

“Goodness,” Hannibal said, making no attempt to feign surprise. “So you are.” 

“What did you do?” Will asked.

“I knew you would be resistant to such an unfamiliar experience, thus I decided it best to give you the prolactin supplement with your dinner.”

God, he sounded so insufferably certain that Will was going to take this thing one way or another. And he was probably right about that. Why did he always have to be right?

“How much did you use?” he asked.

“Not enough to cause you any permanent damage,” Hannibal said, standing and approaching Will. “Yet enough to yield quite a reaction, it seems.”

Will did not want to know what “permanent damage” might entail and he prayed that Hannibal was telling the truth.

“I hate it when you do this,” he breathed, shaking his head.

“May I look at you?”

“Why do you even bother asking?”

“I may then.”

Will allowed Hannibal to work off his shirt and lean in to get a better look. He whimpered as Hannibal reached in and touched one of his pectorals, finding it far more sensitive than normal. It still didn’t hurt, but God was it strange. He couldn’t help but whimper.

“How does it feel?” Hannibal asked.

“Full. I guess. Too full.”

“Perhaps a smaller dose would have been sufficient.”

“Sufficient for what?”

Hannibal didn’t answer, continuing to prod at him. It was getting harder and harder to think straight and there was no doubt in Will’s mind that Hannibal knew this. He read Will like a book all too often.

“This will be easier if we do this closer to the kitchen,” Hannibal finally said.

Will didn’t even think to ask why, only about how unpleasant the journey would be.

“I don’t want to walk,” he whined.

“I suppose you wouldn’t,” Hannibal mused. “And I am the one responsible for your state.”

The next thing Will knew, he was being lifted up, Hannibal’s arms under his legs and back. It still surprised him, how easy it was for Hannibal to lift him. He definitely didn’t mind on this occasion and didn’t bother to look around as Hannibal carried him out of the room. He merely rested his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, trying his best not to focus on his discomfort.

He kept his eyes shut throughout the journey, barely aware of where they were or the distance they’d gone. Only when he was plopped down on an armchair did he blink and realize that they’d ended up in the sitting room next to the kitchen.

“Wait here,” Hannibal said before exiting.

Like Will was going anywhere. He leaned forward, keeping his arms tight around his middle. His chest had definitely swelled, if only just a a bit. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long for Hannibal to step back into the room. He looked up to found Hannibal holding an object that looked very much like a spray bottle, but that Will recognized as a manual breast pump.

“Why do you have that?”

“I purchased it in tandem with the pills, just in case.”

“You planned this,” Will hissed.

“I planned for this. I didn’t intend for you to be uncomfortable.”

“But you did intend to get a taste of me, didn’t you?”

“You’ve had a taste of me today, Will,” Hannibal said, pulling up a chair so he could sit next to Will. “Is it not only fair for you to reciprocate?”

“You know, I wonder why I put up with you regularly.”

“Do you ever find any answers?” Hannibal asked as he positioned the pump around Will’s left breast.

“One.” It was a spiteful lie, Will knew all too well. “I’d starve myself to death if I didn’t have you.”

“I could hardly live with myself if I allowed you to go hungry.”

“No kidding. I’ve gained at least five pounds since I’ve been with you. Trying to keep that under control.”

Pride glimmered in Hannibal’s eyes.

“Don’t think you need to do so for my benefit,” he said.

Will didn’t get a chance to reply before Hannibal began to pump. The first came hard and fast, tearing a yelp from Will’s throat. It was a bit painful and an incredible relief all at once. Like a dam had been broken and everything was coming back to its natural order. It completely broke any focus he might have had. From then on, Hannibal was relentless. He wasn’t pumping too quickly, but each was just a bit harder than he would have liked. It might just have been the device, it being clearly not intended for men, but Will had a sneaking suspicion that Hannibal was being rougher than necessary. It wouldn’t have been the first time that that was the case. Yet, despite the harsh treatment, Will would have been lying if the pulling sensation wasn’t at least a little pleasurable. He’d enjoyed nipple stimulation before on occasions, but he’d never considered going this far.

All too soon, the pumping stopped and the rubber receiver was removed from his chest. Hannibal held up the container so they could both have a better look. Only about a third of the it was full, but Hannibal seemed pleased nonetheless.

“Your reaction is astounding, Will. Shall we see if we can’t coax a bit more out?”

The pump was placed over his untouched nipple and the cycle begun once again. It still hurt, but Will found himself tolerating better. He stared down at the pump and watched as the cloudy discharge was pulled in. Only then did he realize why Hannibal was being so rough: for how overfull he felt, he wasn’t putting out very much milk at all. As hard as he was being wrung, there were only small trickles being collected at a time. And as he watched, he noticed that the milk was only getting thinner in consistency as time passed. Watery and less opaque. He hoped that that indicated he would be completely dry soon.

Finally, finally, the pulling stopped and the cup was removed from his skin. Will was a little sore, but he felt much less like he was going to explode. He glanced down and found no further unwanted leakage. His eyes flicked back up and there was Hannibal, having a close look at his prize. It just barely filled the container, but he was gazing at it like it was the finest meal he’d ever seen in his life.

“What are you going to do with it?” Will asked as he caught his breath.

“I had an inkling of using it in a custard for crème brûlée, but we’ve many more possibilities. Perhaps tzatziki to go alongside a steak. Do you have any ideas, Will?”

“None. I’m not eating any of it anyway.”

“We’ll see,” Hannibal said, smiling that same subtle, insufferable smile. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. More normal than I was,” Will said. “You could have at least said something before using me for dairy.”

“If it’s not something you’d like to repeat, I won’t force you, Will. I simply wanted to allow you the initial experience without any anticipatory anxiety.”

“Well. If you want my initial impressions, it sure as hell could have been worse.”

“That bodes well,” Hannibal said before stepping out of the room once more.

Will leaned back and shut his eyes. He didn’t really feel like moving any more than he had when this whole issue had begun. Maybe he could get another ride out of Hannibal.

“Are you coming, Will?” Hannibal asked as he re-entered.

“I’m gonna sleep here, if you don’t mind,” Will said, waving Hannibal away.

Just as he’d hoped, Hannibal leaned in to scoop him up into his arms for the second time that night.

“You’re not taking advantage of my hospitality, now are you?” Hannibal asked. Will could feel his breath on his face. Could practically see his brow raising.

“Now what would make you say that?”

“You have been very giving today,” Hannibal said, giving Will’s neck a quick kiss. “I suppose I’m willing to risk you growing spoilt on this occasion.”

Will chuckled dryly, opening his eyes just a bit to look at Hannibal. “You’re just too good to me.”

A pause stretched between them before Hannibal turned to leave the room. He didn’t look at Will as he replied, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should mention the level of sexual dysfunction Hannibal could give Will if he fucks up and gives him too much of this stuff. Might ruin the fantasy. But then Hannibal doesn't fuck up. Which could mean good and bad things.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was straddling Hannibal’s lap, speared deep on his cock. One nipple was being worked by a pump while Hannibal sucked greedily at the other. He’d dealt with similar situations before, but the added hormones must have fogged up his head. He was utterly overwhelmed.

It had been about a week since the first time Hannibal had given him the initial supplement. Hannibal had been very particular with when and how Will took the pills, though, Will was certain he was giving them as often as possible. He still didn’t seem to producing as much as Hannibal would have liked, but they’d stepped up their efforts. They’d been experimenting and had found that milking during sex seemed to be more effective, if only slightly. Hannibal had even bought an electric pump for just these occasions. Not that Will minded anyway.

Hannibal was uncharacteristically gentle during these times. His thrusts were slow, methodical, and found the right place, but never went hard enough. Will liked things a bit rough, he knew that and Hannibal knew that, but it seemed to the whole milking thing served as a distraction, pleasant as it was. He did his best to compensate, but their current position didn’t give him much control.

As he allowed his jaw to gape in a moan, Hannibal captured his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. With the contact came a flood of what he knew to be his own milk. That knowledge sent chills down his spine. Tasting himself like this was still so weird. He was used to tasting his own semen - Hannibal had made sure of that - but getting used to producing breast milk, let alone drinking it was going to be another ordeal. Nonetheless, he accepted everything Hannibal gave him and swallowed with effort before coming back to return the kiss.

Hannibal pulled back to gaze at him. He appeared unusually impartial, just on the edge of affection, but the dilation of his pupils betrayed his true feelings.

“Words don’t begin to describe how exquisite you are, truly,” he breathed, leaning forward to touch foreheads with Will.

“Yet here you are, using them to describe me.”

“One must make do,” Hannibal said, pulling away and glancing down towards the pump still sucking at Will. “Shall we see if we can’t wring a bit more out of you?”

“Yeah. Could we…” He stopped himself, swallowing around his drying mouth.

He shifted off of Hannibal’s lap, grabbing the second pump and pressing it to his uncovered nipple. He hissed at the sensation, but it no longer bothered him to the point of being unable to focus. Hannibal had moved out of his way, though, Will could feel his gaze burning into the back of his skull. He was used to being watched by Hannibal and while he knew that there was no threat from him anymore, he still found his nerves acting up. Will made himself ignore it and laid down on his belly, lifting his hips up in Hannibal’s direction. It was humiliating, presenting himself like this, and his face grew flushed as he did so. It was, however, also one of the most gratifying positions Will had ever found himself in.

“Come on,” he said, glancing back at Hannibal. “Get me going. Don’t be gentle. Please.”

“You are a marvel, Will. And quite the sight to behold.”

Will felt Hannibal mount him and turned his eyes forward once more, hoping that that would be the end of it. He let out a long groan as Hannibal slipped in once more and slid over top of Will, kissing his shoulder and stroking down his belly. Will sighed at the feeling. Having Hannibal covering him like this always made him feel so safe, though, it wasn’t what he was looking for right then. Hannibal was in him to the hilt, their angle made sure of that, but he was still. Like he was waiting.

“Hannibal,” Will whined.

“Yes, my lamb?”

“You’re teasing.”

“Hm. I suppose I might be,” Hannibal offered. He dug his fingers into Will’s pubic hair, but never went low enough to touch him properly.

“Don’t,” Will said. “Please, please, I want more, I want to come. Don’t do this to me.”

“You’re hardly in a position to be making demands, Will.”

“Don’t you- don’t you want to get the most out of me?”

That gave Hannibal pause, finally.

“You make a fine point.”

Hannibal reared up so their backs were no longer touching and shifted about for a moment. After what felt like an hour, Hannibal at last started thrusting, hard and fast. Will stretched his arms out, digging his nails into the mattress. Pleasure shot up through his belly in waves, making him squirm and grit his teeth. It was good, all too good to last. He’d had enough playing for one day as it was, and the milking had left him exhausted.

He arched his back as far as it would go and stretched his jaw wide as his climax hit in waves. It was intense, it always was, but he never quite got used to the unfiltered pleasure. He never would have deemed himself worthy to feel so good, but the moment it hit, he couldn’t find it in himself to question anything. Will let out a weak wail as he spilled over the bedsheets.

Hannibal took his reaction as a cue to chase his own orgasm. He whimpered at each thrust before he finally felt Hannibal release inside of him and pull out, allowing Will to lay limp..

“You’ve done well,” Hannibal said, stroking down Will’s back before shifting away from him.

The suction on his chest ceased abruptly and Hannibal pulled the cups out from under him. Will sighed in relief and curled up into himself, shutting his eyes. He felt breath and lips against his forehead for a moment before it disappeared. It barely registered in his mind, though, as he was already halfway to unconsciousness. Hannibal would join him sooner or later, surely.

*****

Will woke to the crackling of embers from the fireplace. He was thankful for the extra heat, being still unclothed and on top of the sheets. Especially that, as he soon noticed, Hannibal was absent. He was entirely alone on the bed.

Blinking his eyes open, Will glanced around the darkened room. The only light came from the fire, the shadows it created flickering and dancing about with no clear pattern. No Hannibal hiding within them. It was likely because he was just groggy, but Will suddenly felt very lonely, sitting in such a massive bedroom by himself. He wondered if Hannibal ever felt that way. Wondered if he helped Hannibal not feel that way.

It was then that the door opened and Hannibal stepped in. He had put on pants since Will had last seen him, but lacked any kind of shirt. Will had the urge to hop up and throw himself into Hannibal’s arms, but quashed it as soon as he thought of it.

“You’re awake. Good,” Hannibal said, shutting the door behind himself.

He placed what looked like a small dish of some kind and a delicate spoon on the table near the fireplace before situating himself on the floor in front of it.

“Do come here, Will.”

“Mm, make me,” Will said, flopping back down on the bed.

He could just about see the indignant expression that overtook Hannibal’s face at his words. Still, Hannibal approached and hauled Will up into his arms.

“I will have to institute discipline if you continue to take advantage of my kindness,” he said as he walked back over to the fireplace.

Will felt a chill down his spine at Hannibal’s words. It was a threat Hannibal would back up, he knew. One he felt a strange inclination to egg on.

“Not much of a deterrent.”

“We’ll see if that’s so,” Hannibal promised.

He carefully situated them both so they were sat down on the rug, Will leaned back against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal reached over to pick up the dish and the spoon and brought his arms around Will. Will chastised himself internally for being so eager for Hannibal’s touch, for Hannibal to hold him. This kind of bond couldn’t possibly be long-term, not with who Hannibal was behind his gentlemanly masquerade. But he wanted it to last so very badly and maybe believing it would last forever would make it so. So he believed.

Will’s eyes shut as a tiny metallic object touched his lips. He opened his mouth instinctively and allowed the spoon in, sipping out its contents. It was a silky kind of texture, entirely subtle and smooth throughout, a bit like the pudding cups he used to eat on occasion. The underlying flavor was rich and Will was sure he wasn’t supposed to swallow immediately, hard as it was not to. When he did swallow, it slipped down his throat with no resistance, leaving behind a sugary aftertaste. He couldn’t say he was disappointed with it.

Hannibal gave him spoonfuls at a slow and steady pace, giving Will more than enough time to savor. Will would have been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being spoon-fed at least a little. It wasn’t the first time Hannibal had done so. He wouldn’t have minded upgrading to hand-feeding, but Hannibal would have found that uncouth, no doubt. Maybe he’d ask anyway sometime. More apt questions were more important just then.

“That’s my milk in there, isn’t it?” he asked after the third spoonful.

“It’s very rude to question a chef’s sources.”

“So it is.”

He accepted another taste before continuing.

“From earlier today?”

“Freshness makes all the difference, Will. And you have been terribly fresh lately, haven’t you?”

“Maybe a little.”

“We must take care of that. Not today, but soon.”

Hannibal gradually kept feeding him, but even at a slow pace, it wasn’t long before he’d taken all there was to give. He heard Hannibal place the dish aside before wrapping his arms around Will properly and tucking his chin against Will’s shoulder.

“So, do I get a break from being your personal cow?” Will asked, relaxing back against Hannibal.

“Best that you do,” Hannibal sighed. “I wouldn’t want to risk any permanent physical damage.”

“Your level of concern for my well-being never ceases to astound me,” Will said.

“If you wish to be given a lesson in humility, Will, all you need do is ask.”

Will could feel Hannibal nuzzling towards his neck, leaving chaste kisses as he went. Feeling the familiar flesh. One of his hands was similarly groping around his belly and thighs. Concise as his words could be, his movements gave a clear picture of the passion he had for Will. Will didn’t think he’d ever get used to that.

“Well, that wouldn’t be as entertaining, would it?”

Will felt Hannibal smile against his shoulder.

“No, it wouldn’t,” Hannibal said, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally done. About time, I say. Meant to have this out sooner, but I had a bit of blockage this past week. Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll follow up with something else sometime, but I have other projects that need doing.


End file.
